


couch time

by TheDeadButcher



Category: Watch Dogs 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, i never use the word cuddling but i want you all to know that this is cuddling, more bonding, this time with video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadButcher/pseuds/TheDeadButcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: marcus and wrench playing call of duty and wrench goes in on everyone and just dominates the match or something idk</p>
<p>requests are open <a href="http://a-dead-butcher.tumblr.com/">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	couch time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that anon. congrats on bring my first anon request.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+anon.+congrats+on+bring+my+first+anon+request.).



> i'd just like to thank my buddy oli once again for being wrench and giving me the dialogue for the end. thank u so much.

Marcus is expecting them to get kicked from the server any minute. On his left sits his laptop. They had “borrowed” these accounts in order to play a little COD since making their own accounts was out of the question. Permanently stealing an account was also out of the question. Stealing a car to get away from armed police was entirely different than stealing something for fun. Plus, the accounts could belong to kids and while Marcus didn’t like how young some of the players could get, it wasn’t his place to tell a kid he didn’t know what not to play.

He and Wrench had hunkered down for the night and had been getting ready to go pass out for a bit. But, Wrench had come up with a much more interesting idea to pass the time rather than napping the day away. So, there they sat, leaned back and comfortably resting against each other. Marcus can feel the heat coming off Wrench. There’s a friendly sort of vibe that has them bumping shoulders occasionally. Marcus never in his life would have thought he’d get downright comfortable with a feared masked hacktivist. Then again, he never thought he’d join up with Dedsec.

At least whoever the accounts belonged to were going to be in for a real treat when they finally were able to log in. Marcus isn’t the best at COD but he’s in the zone and having a great time. They haven’t lost a round so far, but that’s not exactly his doing.

He can hear the other players over voice chat scream and rant about wanting to VAC-ban Wrench. Mostly everyone on the opposing team believed he was cheating in some way. It wasn’t entirely far-fetched; both of them were hackers and capable. But, with a quick scan, Marcus could tell that Wrench wasn’t using any sorts of cheats. Nope, he was just that good. It was actually ridiculous.

While they waited in the game lobby for the server to fill up, Marcus distinctly felt Wrench lean a little closer against him. Maybe he was getting worn out? They had been going for a few hours already. Time to call it quits then.

“Man, usually no one plays with me. Sitara’s too busy. Or, at least, that’s what she says. Josh doesn’t like COD.” Wrench’s head is propped up on the back of the couch. And while his visor is just a plain double O at the moment, Marcus can’t help but read fondness in the way he’s watched.

Marcus gives him a small smile, bordering on shy, and rubs the handle of his controller. “No biggie. I used to invite my friends over back when I was in college and we’d just play games all weekend. After finals we’d have this big party where we’d just cool down for a few days just doing that. Messing around. I miss it.”

Ignoring the fact that he had just told a very personal detail to a man he knew next to nothing about, it felt good to talk about what he had left behind. A lot of it weighed on his mind. Stirring the pot with his new family helped take his thoughts off it for the most part, but things were never going to be the same. Who knew when he was even going to be able to see his family again? Let alone talk to them without being tracked by the police.

Wrench hasn’t moved and Marcus can’t help but sinking back a little, suddenly feeling small. He shouldn’t talk about it. His mind shouldn’t be on his family, it should be on the next heist.

“I’m sorry.”

Wrench gives a small shrug, moving to sit up and take a hold of his controller again. “Don’t be. You had to get something off your chest and you did. Hold on.”

With their small heart-to-heart chat called on hold for the moment, Marcus starts noticing the chanting of dozens of preteens and teens over voice chat. All of them were calling Wrench some form of cheater and yelling for him to be kicked. One younger, shriller voice of the crowd was practically screaming over the mic.

“You’re a damn hacker! Get out of the game!”

Wrench turns, as if to give Marcus a look, before he flips on his own mic.

“Well,” he starts, his mechanical voice a dead giveaway. “You’re not wrong.”


End file.
